Kiss Me Sunlights
by BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: Promptis. During the Moogle Chocobo Carnival's fireworks show, Noctis is going to tell Prompto three very special words. He's planning too, anyway, but confessing to the love of his life days before he's supposed to marry for political reasons isn't as easy as it seems. *Discontinued.*
1. Edge of a Revolution

Author's Note: Promptis. First big project of the new year! Welcome and thank you for reading. This was spurred on by a trailer for the Moogle Chocobo Carnival, which looks like a ton of fun to me-but I wanted Noctis' friends to be included in the fun as well. Prompto's adoration for fluffy birds made this a no-brainer.

This was and will continue to be inspired by the opening theme for 'Zone of Enders', Kiss Me Sunlights. I was listening to that song as this idea poured into my head. Let me know if you'll be checking out the Chocobo Carnival, and/or why you think Promptis is the best ship. I'm all eyes as I continue my quest for the Best Prompto Ship.

Enjoy, and thank you for being here!

* * *

The Crown Prince of Lucis was about to make the greatest decision of his life.

Noctis overlooked the birth of a revolution, standing on the edge of a reality that would soon change. The world as he knew it was about to be turned inside-out, thrown into a cataclysmic shift he would never be able to turn back from. A pronouncement of monumental importance was about to be made, and upon it rode the fate of his world. That decision would be made with nothing less than the deepest wisdom and the greatest courage. Like a true prince and an indestructible king, he would make that decision with the supreme confidence. That decision would be made-

During the Moogle Chocobo Carnival.

Noctis was rooted in the room he shared with Prompto, a bubbling, radiant kaleidoscope of euphoria's colors. As his friend, the giver of meteoric warmth, spoke of the upcoming festivities as though he were a living, breathing brochure, the Prince of Lucis pondered his next moves. The decision lying in wait concerned the warm, invaluable memories Prompto had given him, and it was a decision Noctis couldn't afford to botch. After all, he was only planning something that concerned someone outside of royal boundaries, someone that had nothing to do with the palace's intrigue. Dragging the photographer (deeper) into a world of assassins, spies and conspiracies was a matter that couldn't be taken lightly. Plus, his friend deserved much more than the palace of Lucis could ever be able to offer. Noctis was on the verge of offering something to a gift from the Astrals, and would do so while honoring that gift's carefree spirit, light and energy with reverence. With devotion and grace the Six would be envious of. Noctis would-

Be a complete and utter failure. Not like that would be anything new, as the known world was expecting a screw-up for their Future King.

Noctis was rooted in his chair, transfixed by the outbreak of light flooding their room. Prompto was as luminous as Ramuh's solar flares, when a short while ago his spirits were unbearably low. He noticed it, Ignis noticed it, Gladiolus noticed it, despite the gunslinger's best efforts to grace every one of their hours with a smile. Sensing even the slightest drop in their Chocobo's mood was as natural as breathing. Whenever that loss of sunshine happened, it was felt just as clearly as a javelin piercing flesh. And lately, Prompto had been in the worst spirits, head bowed and spirit even lower, dragged down by the whirlpool known as Prince Noctis' life. He denied it, of course, always brushing off everyone's concerns with a blindingly bright smile, but he was as translucent as crystal clear water.

Guilt was a thousand volleys of arrows burying themselves in the prince's heart. Noctis found it impossible to pull even a single arrow free, watching his friend's spirits fall more into darkness with every passing hour. Sure, Prompto told him he supported his upcoming marriage, told him everything would be fine once he became King, but the fear that slithered into Noctis assured him otherwise. Their photographer, his reason for meeting every day with a smile, spent the last couple of weeks in sadness he never should've been introduced to. Prompto didn't come out of that abyss until earlier, soaring out of it with news of a certain festival. Sure, he had to put up a fight against Headmaster Ignis, begging him to drive them to Altissia four days before Noctis' wedding, just in time for the grand festivities. The fight was a long, excruciatingly difficult one that lasted five seconds (because even Ignis fell victim to Prompto), and so it was decided. The little group would join the fun Altissia promised children of all ages.

They were in Altissia's room, split between two rooms. Gladiolus and Ignis were in one, most likely discussing their next moves (or Gladio's favorite Cup Noodle flavor), while he shared the room with their jubilant Chocobo. It was two days before the city's carnival, and their duties would hopefully remain quiet for a moment, giving them the air and room they needed to enjoy themselves. Unfortunately, Noctis couldn't find it in himself to be still. He may have been sitting in a seat, but his stomach was on a mission to perform a million somersaults. Prompto's energy was always so magical it was electric, sending a fusion of fire, wonder and excitement through the prince's veins. Not only that, but shouldering a certain decision made him just a little bit jumpy.

Just a little bit.

"There's gonna be a ton of games and Moogles and CHOCOBOS! Chocobos, man, can you believe it? They've got an entire festival named after 'em! So glad Iggy decided to let us hang out for it!"

Fondness spread across the young swordsman's face. Even though his mind was on fire with the words that desperately needed to be said, Noctis couldn't help but melt into his friend's magic. "So am I," Noctis nodded. "Passing up anything that makes you smile like this would've been pretty stupid. Ignis is anything _but_ stupid, so there wasn't too much to worry about."

Prompto picked up his camera and began to paw it, eyes suddenly doused in worry. Noctis chuckled, marveling at how vibrant his friend's emotions were, always so pure and engaging. "Hope I'll have enough film," he said, confessing a concern in a voice made of moonshine.

"It's a wonder you _ever_ have enough film. How many scrapbooks have you filled up so far again?"

"Just a few," the gunslinger pouted, clutching his camera to his heart. He stuck his tongue out at Noctis with his friend's next words.

"Fifteen doesn't qualify as a 'few', sunshine. You've probably got an entire closet devoted to scrapbooks."

Prompto retaliated indignantly, hugging his camera as though it were a stuffed animal. "So what if I do? Got a lot of memories to capture, y'know. Can't afford to lose a single one, bro! And we're going to a wicked awesome Carnival. A _Chocobo_ Carnival!"

"Yeah, the perfect family reunion. Sure you're thrilled. After all, you're about to see all of your brothers, sisters and cousins again. Probably an uncle you haven't seen in a few years, too. Bet they've been pretty miserable ever since you became human."

After the photographer counterattacked his friend's teasing with a pillow to the face, Prompto fell into a chasm of thought. Noctis watched as memories stole his friend away again, casting dark embers over a spirit of deific virtue. The silence between them weighed enough to crush a thousand eons, but when Prompto broke the silence, Noctis wished the absence of sound would have gone beyond the end of time. "Sorry about being so down lately," he whimpered, still clutching his camera. The swordsman opened his mouth to protest, but Prompto pressed on, smiling, always smiling.

"I don't ever mean to be a downer, bro, especially with you going through so much right now. It's just that…well, I dunno. I guess, one morning, I looked in the mirror a little too long."

Scowling, every inch of his face laced in venom, Noctis growled: "Y'know, I'm just gonna be real with you right now. Most of the time you say things that make me want to hug you and _never_ let you go. _Then_ you say something that makes me want to blast you into oblivion. I know Chocobos are weird, but-"

"I'm bein' serious right now, Noct," the gunner whimpered, taking a seat alongside his friend, camera still in hand. The sadness weighing down Prompto's spirit was cruel, sickening, making the prince wish he had the strength to blast anyone and anything that had ever harmed Prompto into oblivion.

"Just got a little down doing some thinking, and-"

"And _what?"_ the swordsman snarled, putting a vehement barrier against Prompto's trip into Apology City. "You realized you want your feathers to be _blue_ instead of _yellow?"_

Prompto bowed his head and wrestled his hands against each other; something else Noctis loathed about his friend. Whenever the Chocobo expressed opinions that were important to him, he bowed his head, as though he deserved to be treated like a miniscule insect. "I dunno," he whimpered, camera settled in his lap, heart racing.

"I'm sorry, Noct."

"Apologize one more time and I really _will_ blast you into oblivion."

"It's nothing, really," the gunner chuckled weakly, the sound doing a mediocre job of masking his heartache. "I've just been feeling pretty lame lately. I…I don't…I don't feel like I'm really doing anything for you. I mean, you're about to get hitched and become King, and-"

"Yeah, the very things you take my mind off of," Noctis snarled. He hated being anything less than gentle with Prompto, but sometimes, desperate times screamed for desperate measures. "Becoming King and marrying someone that's like a _sister_ to me. Bringing that crap up when we're supposed to be focused on this Chocobo Parade isn't helping you any, either. Keep it up and you'll wake up in the underworld, sunshine."

Prompto gave him a look that screamed with childlike innocence, one a child would have worn upon finding out a hero wasn't real. "You don't love her?"

Time froze and slapped Regis' son in the head. It actually bashed the sides of his head in with a bag of bricks. _"Well, no, not really,"_ the prince thought, heart racing at the speed of light. _"Like I said, I love her like a sister and she's even said that I'm like her little brother. I can show you the letter if you want me to. You're the one I love, Prom. I'm about to marry Luna and ruin her life when I love you. You're the one I think about, day and night, but I'm about to marry someone else. Yeah, I'm cool like that, aren't I?"_

"Well, no, not really. Like I said, I love her like a sister. She's even said that I'm like her little brother."

"You never said anything," Prompto whimpered, tears rising. Noctis folded his arms while nodding, confidence and valor painting a picture that commanded respect. He-

Was the biggest moron in all of Eos.

"Didn't want to worry you. I give you enough bullcrap to deal with, and if you don't get that look off your face, I'll ask _Ramuh_ to send you into oblivion. We're supposed to be concentrating on your family reunion, Prompto, not me ruining Luna's life. There's gonna be plenty of time for that later. Besides-"

" _You're the one I love. You're the one I go to bed thinking about. You're the one I dream of. You keep my mind off the bullcrap I'm supposed to carry, and so to thank you, I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. I want to thank you for bringing me to life every damn day. You give me a reason to breathe, to believe in something other than the crown and these damn responsibilities, and I want to thank you. I want to thank you by letting you know how much I love you, want you, need you."_

"Besides _what,_ Noct?"

"We've gotta make sure you've got enough film for this party of yours," Noctis chuckled, failing to hide volcanic eruptions of nervousness, chuckling while rubbing the back of his neck.

"C'mon, buddy, we'd better get to the market. We've only got two days before this Chocobo thing, so let's hop to it, sunshine!"

While shoving a protesting, blushing Prompto out the door, Noctis grimaced.

 _Lemme see. I'm supposed to tell him how I feel about him at the damn fireworks show. Four days before I'm supposed to marry Luna. Maybe I should just ask Ignis to write a love letter for me, because when do I EVER know what I'm doing?_


	2. Viewpoint

Author's Note: This chapter was outlined in the wake of an unbelievably beautiful, generous review. I love it when the world just skims over my stories, believing they'll find a bit of magic to get them through the day, but detailed, very kind reviews are air to my lungs. The first review for the first chapter was astoundingly inspirational.

In reference to Noctis pursuing Prompto, I decided to use the word 'courtier' instead of 'lover' because the latter just feels too flat to me.

Thank you for being here, all of you. I love you, no matter how you support this adventure.

* * *

The air was stiff, heavy with the weight of revelation. As Noctis gazed into the other's eyes, his own eyes were iron molded in deepest recesses of Ifrit's inferno, radiating authoritative fortitude. On the verge of making one of the greatest confessions of his life, he took a deep breath, eyes delving into the other's soul.

"I kissed him."

Gladiolus leaned in, elbow on their café table, eyes bubbling with curiosity. The two of them, the Crown Prince and Gladiator, were sharing the morning's calm touches over cups of freshly brewed tea, a flavor affectionately known as 'Moogle Apple'. One of the many delights that would soon be gracing Altissia, during the upcoming Carnival of Prompto (as a certain titan called it). "Oh, did you, now?" he asked, his voice coming out as a purr, words gently intertwined with the fragrant tea's steam. His little brother nodded, his face a picture of somberness. There was a twinkle of pride lodged in the prince's eyes though, shining as bright as Ramuh's meteors. "I can't be beat when it comes to sleeping through the end of the world, but I didn't wake him," Noctis explained, speaking not only to his friend but to himself, laying out pages of memories so sacred they were divine, exquisite, warm and wonderful. A smile spread as he brought each moment to life, painting the scene in shades of love, relief, happiness.

"There was this peaceful look on his face, something I hadn't seen in weeks. I know he's been having nightmares lately, so hopefully he had a few good dreams last night. He sleeps with one of his photo albums, so I thought I'd take a peek before smooching him."

Gladiolus was without his counterpart that morning, but was nonetheless cheerful, warm, just like the bear his brothers saw him as. Ignis had been drafted into carnival preparations, (effortlessly) charming a dozen vendors struggling with booth preparations, so the prince's trainer was left on his own. Prompto was on yet another tour of the city, most likely being smothered by everyone even remotely interested in cute things. Noctis was normally against leaving him alone, but no harm would come to the little bird while the city was occupied with the upcoming carnival. And there was always the possibility of him running into Ignis, despite the city being a vast galaxy, because no matter how far apart they were, they always found ways back to each other. "What did you find, Chief?" Ignis' partner-in-crime asked, referring to Noctis going through the gunslinger's photo album.

"Pictures of his family?"

Noctis shook his head, picking up his cup of tea. "Nah, Uncle Choco and his brothers weren't in that one. Three brain-dead morons were in it, though. He's got Iggy cooking, you petting the Regalia-we're in there all right, the bold and beautiful."

Fondness flooded Gladio's eyes, but not without a torrent of sadness. "Must be the kid's way of keeping us close. Makes me think of the look on his face when we drop him off," he declared, referring to Ignis driving Prompto home after the end of a job. "The look on his face is enough to kill anyone. Probably spends all of his time going through those photos of his, so it's like we're still with him."

"Yeah, I asked him that once," the young swordsman frowned, biting his bottom lip before pressing on. "Asked why he takes so many damn pictures of us. He said it's because he never wants us to leave him. Let's push that aside for now and get back to discussing our all-important topic of the morning-how I'm going to tell him 'I love him' during his family reunion."

"Good idea," Iris' brother nodded, eyes and voice as soft as the morning's first kisses. "Sorry about that, Noct. I don't like thinkin' about the kid bein' sad any more than you do. So let's get back to work. You're in love with the little bird, but what about Luna?"

Noctis puffed out his chest, a triumphant bluejay with eyes aglow. "Already figured it out. The important stuff, anyway. She wrote me a letter telling me to follow my heart, even though we're going along with what our families want. You know how she is. I can tell even tell you how that letter went. 'You're abiding by the wishes of the crown, but don't let that stop you from pursuing what makes you happy. Your heart may not rest with mine in the way our families mean them too, but our hearts are forever one, whatever path you choose'. That and she's been eyeballing some girl in a dress shop."

The tiger's eyes almost fell out of his head. "Seriously?"

Affection from a thousand precious memories embraced every one of Noctis' words. "Didn't come outright and say it, but I know. I've known her long enough to know. So yeah. We've got a shit ton of stuff to figure out behind the scenes, but she won't be heartbroken once I tell her about Prompto. I'm tellin' her, whether he feels the same way or not, and everything will be peachy. So Lu's fine. _I'm_ the one that's got problems."

"Right," Ignis' partner-in-crime chuckled, a million years of relief lighting up his eyes, painting the horizon of time in warm, musical colors. Hearing Luna and Noctis were bound in a friendship that couldn't be broken erased the chill that preceded their conversation. "We've gotta figure out how you're gonna lay it out to the kid. I've got it. How about this? During the big fireworks show, you take him aside and tell him 'hey, Prompto, just wanted t' let you know I love you'?"

"You _do_ remember I'm the Crown Prince, right?"

Iris' brother sighed, rolling his eyes. "Hasn't stopped the bird from bein' your friend, chief."

"Yeah, I know, but dragging him into a _relationship_ will be an entirely different ball park. Prompto deserves a hell of a lot more than just the usual 'hey, I love you', and look at it through my eyes. Picture it. He walks out of his apartment and boom. Some jackass takes one look at him and goes 'hey, there goes Prince Noctis' courtier! I need a few extra bucks. Why don't I bag him?'. And we all know how Prom is."

"Then give the little ball of sunshine a few bodyguards. Tell _Iggy_ to babysit him. Sure he wouldn't mind. He said so himself: out of the three of us, the kid's the only one he can tolerate. And Ignis would tear the Six apart to keep Prompto safe. You remember how he was against that beast back there in the caverns. I never thought I'd see Iggy go that crazy. Can't lose going with Princess Specs."

After taking another sip of tea, the swordsman gave his friend a sunny smile. "Not a bad idea. Ignis can finally take a break from me and spend time with someone he, you know, doesn't want to kill. Thanks, Papa Bear."

"This is all assuming Prompto returns your feelings."

"Yeah, there's that."

"I mean, kid's cute enough to grab anyone he wants. If he's stupid enough to fork himself over to you, then he's-"

After firing a napkin at Gladio's face, Noctis finished off his tea. "Eyes on the road, bro," he urged, using two fingers to point at the bear's eyes. "Keep helpin' me. I can't lose you."

"All right then, fine. Why don't you pretend I'm the bird?"

"Seriously? You're cute, Gladio, but you aren't _that_ cute."

"You want my help or not, chief?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Quit whining already. Maybe it'll help if I close my eyes."

"Keep it up, Noct, and you'll be slammed with quite a few laps tomorrow."

Fondness brought warm, serene laughter from the Crown Prince's spirit. "Sorry. I'll get on it." And on that note, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes (not to keep them away from Gladio's big mug, just to brace himself) and spoke. Soft, nervous, wishing he hadn't teased tiny, chubby Prompto over being so shy during their first meeting. "Okay, here goes nothin'," Noctis said breathlessly, taking Gladio by the hand.

"Look. I've got something to tell you. I've been meaning to tell you this for a pretty long time now. You're the reason for my being, the reason why I'm able to get out of bed every damn morning. You're the light that keeps my darkness at bay. I know I'm not much, I know you deserve a hell of a lot more than any kingdom could ever give you, but I'm crazy about you. I know I'm asking a lot, but please, _please_ don't worry about Luna. We're fine. Always will be. So just…don't worry about anything. Let me handle everything. I've got you. I love you."

"Wow, Noct, I had no idea."

Noctis' blood turned to ash. His heart dropped beneath the core of Eos, leaving him breathless, trapped, frozen.

That voice. It belonged to none other than-

"I didn't know you felt that way about Iris' big brother. That was some pretty deep stuff, man."

 _Shit!_

Noctis shot out of his chair and whirled around, palms outstretched, face ashen. Apparently, a certain little bird decided he was hungry and stopped by the café for a bite to eat. Gladiolus couldn't keep himself from chuckling-Prompto was just a few feet away, clutching his camera, looking very much like a tiny bird that had just interrupted grown birds' discussion.

"No no no, you've got it all wrong!"

"It's okay, bro, you don't have to be shy," a blushing photographer urged. "I shouldn't have interrupted. Sorry about that. Thought I'd stop by for some Choco Berry tea and I heard you telling the big guy how you feel. Way t' go, by the way."

"No, Prompto, wait, you're the one I'm-"

Gladiolus, unable to resist the urge, slung an arm about his frustrated little brother's shoulders. "Thanks, kid, couldn't be happier."

" _Gladio!"_

"Didn't see it comin', but I know Noct and I are gonna be the world's cutest couple."

"Congrats," a glowing Prompto sang, holding up his camera, while Noctis wondered if he should either pull all of his hair out or ask Ramuh to burn down all of creation. "Want me to commemorate this special occasion?" the smiling photographer asked, eyes twinkling.

" _No! No pictures! No anything! Prompto, go get your tea! Shoo! Go bye bye!"_

"Y'know, you're kinda cute when you're shy, Noct," a cherry cheeked chocobo confessed, giving Noctis a look that pumped lightning and daybreak into his blood. Singing one of his most favorite songs, Prompto waltzed off to the front counter-

Leaving Noctis with the perfect opportunity to murder Gladiolus.

Iris would never know the truth. He'd just make it look like an accident. Yeah. An accident. Same for Ignis. Neither of them had to know the truth. And surely nobody would miss Gladio's annoying, infuriating grin. "What's your problem, bucko?" he asked, ruffling the prince's hair.

"I just bought you some time. You weren't ready to tell the kid anything yet, right? And you know I never pass up the chance to pull one over on him. Kid's too much fun."

…

"Noct? Stop lookin' at me like that. You're creepin' me out, chief."


	3. The Prince and the Pauper

Author's Notes: Your support puts a smile on my face and heart. Thank you for taking part in this precious adventure!

* * *

Ignis stood near waters of crystalline dreams, waiting for the thunderstorm his little brother was due to bring. The morning was calm, graced by the heavens' infinite generosity, compelling him to continually thank the Six for blessing his family with peace. His prince's journey had only just begun, and the world would only grow heavier on Noctis' shoulders in the unfolding hours. There would never be enough time to brace for what was yet to come, but any amount of peace was sacred beyond words. Unfortunately, the call he received a few minutes ago echoed like a battering ram, hammering away at his insides. Altissia's merriment evaded him as he remained rooted near the waters, calm uniting with anxiety on a face of infinite gentleness. What storm brewed beneath the morning's tranquility?

He waited near Altissia's azure waters, their gentle hum missed as he remained on the look-out for his little brother. Breezes wielding the scents of the season sailed by him as the call replayed, drilling holes into the morning light. His brother was urgent, worried, burdened with heartache. What exactly had happened in the hours they were apart?

" _Hey, Iggy, got a few minutes? Sorry, but I really need someone to talk to. Noct's busy and I can't talk to him anyway."_

The advisor shook his head. He couldn't leave his brothers alone for more than five seconds. Apparently, someone had made the mistake of upsetting Prompto, and it was most likely Noctis, judging from Prompto's inability to tell him anything. It wasn't that Ignis frowned on the idea of having Prompto confide in him; he welcomed it, embraced it with a beaming spirit. Wished it would happen more often. But if Noctis pulled even one feather off the chocobo's head, there would be hell to pay. Especially since the photographer's spirit spent the last couple of weeks sagging.

Ignis grimaced. The prince had a knack for being annoying. If that knack made it anywhere _near_ Prompto-

"Hey! Hey, Ignis!"

Gladio's partner-in-crime gasped, whisked out of his thoughts by a familiar, warm voice. In turning to the left he found Prompto, smiling, kissed by the morning's divine glow. Ignis was able to wrap himself around most mysteries but the photographer evaded him, the brilliance of Prompto's spirit striking him with such force, it always left him visibly stunned-that morning being no exception. The team chef mentally thanked the Six for sending such vibrant, invaluable luminescence into his path before Prompto bounded up to him. It was a genuinely happy photographer that greeted him, unlike the heartbroken Prompto that wandered around with a heavy spirit for a few weeks.

"Hi. Thanks for meetin' me. Sorry if I interrupted anything."

"I never agree to anything against my will," Ignis retaliated, scowling, all the while making a certain little bird feel like royalty. Ignis had a knack for putting his gunslinger on top of the world, even while looking as though he had been force fed lemons. He took a blushing Prompto by the hand, indignant yet gentle, forever loving and kind.

"Now. You requested a gondola ride, and it is a gondola ride you shall have."

Into the nearest boat Ignis led him, hand in hand. After accepting a cordial from their gondolier, advisor and photographer immersed themselves in conversation. Noctis' caretaker continued to marvel at how the morning's melody draped itself about Prompto, as though it were naturally attracted to him, while the chocobo began a set of questions.

"So, how's it going? Having fun?"

"You could say that," was Ignis' firm, calm response. The gunner chuckled with a set of twinkling eyes, spirit emitting the song of the sun. That response was fraudulent and he knew it. Ignis knew it as well as he did-the light of the sun in the advisor's eyes made that apparent. Prompto suddenly found himself at peace for what must've been the first time in eons, drifting upon Altissia's pure waters, wrapped in the morning's gentle arms and wondrously close to a precious friend. A soulmate. "There are quite a few games I'm sure you'll enjoy once the carnival begins," Ignis informed him, arms folded, nodding as though he oversaw an academic lesson.

"I had the honor of aiding preparations for several games."

"Yeah," Prompto chuckled. "You're probably really popular around here now."

"Wouldn't understand why," Ignis argued, completely oblivious to the light Prompto found not only familiar but precious, gentle and wonderful. "Anyway," Professor Scientia continued, as they continued gliding across calm waters.

"I'm certain you'll be filling many more albums with pictures of the carnival. Judging from the jubilance of Altissia's citizens, they're determined to make the celebration of cute, cuddly creatures into an unforgettable one. Should suit you rather well."

Prompto's cheeks reddened. Ignis, Noctis and Gladiolus made constant remarks on him being cute and cuddly, each one of them moving him, wrapping his spirit in the sweetest hugs. Meanwhile, Ignis pressed on as though he had just finished giving his friend a history lesson.

"Now. Would you mind explaining why you summoned me? I assume you didn't wish to simply share a gondola ride with me?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," the photographer chuckled nervously, bowing his head. "Kinda makes this feel like a date, huh? I love gondola rides and everything, but you're always super nice t' me and I dunno, guess I didn't think about how this would look."

…

"C'mon, Iggy, stop giving me that face. You look like you wanna throw me off the boat or something."

Ignis looked nothing short of murderous. "What would stop me? Oh, never mind, I don't care to hear any more of your apologies," he snarled, voice laden with poisonous frustration. It started off light, Ignis' allergy to Prompto's self-loathing, but present time saw it as something primal. Deep-rooted, boiling anger that Prompto could set off with just a few words.

"Just tell me why we're here. Let it be known that I will _not_ hesitate to eject you from this craft if you even _think_ of uttering any more nonsense."

Prompto responded to the gondolier's wide-eyed look with a smile that read 'yeah, Iggy's scary like that'. "Noct's in love with Gladio," the photographer murmured, bowing his head yet again, his voice tiny, shy. That sparked explosive interest; Ignis' eyes widened, alarmed by words he never would've expected to leave his friend's lips. "Yeah," Prompto went on, responding to the confusion on the advisor's face.

"Heard it all. Noct let him have it at the Chocobo Café."

"I'm sure he did," Ignis growled, rolling his eyes, mind reeling over recent events. _What madness is this? The last time I checked, Noctis had his eyes set on this aggravating wretch at my side! Surely there's been some misunderstanding!_

Prompto continued, strengthening his friend's urge to throw him out of the boat. "I dunno, made me really sad, I guess," he whimpered, head even lower. "But what's really getting me down is this. Iggy, I think-no, I _know_ I'm in love with him."

Not at all amused by how the morning was unfolding, or by Prompto's tendency to execute himself, Ignis groaned: "Who, _Gladio?"_

"No, silly, Noct. I'm in love with him. I just don't know how to tell him…or if I should tell him at all. I kinda don't have the right to let him know, after all."

With Ignis ready to impale him on one of his blades, Prompto went on, speaking not only to his brother but to himself as well. His voice was sad, gentle, heavy with a thousand memories and broken by longing. "H-h-he means a lot to me," the gunner confessed, wringing his hands. "We've been friends for a really long time, and he's become really special to me. I just…I'm not…he's about to marry Lady Lunafreya, and even though they're not into each other, I dunno, I feel like I'd be ruining everything."

…

"You _do_ know Noct's not feelin' her, right?"

"I most certainly do," Ignis sighed, as though it should've been obvious. "He hasn't expressed his feelings to me yet, but I've known-"

Oops. The advisor bit his bottom tongue, checking himself, not wanting his prince's secret to slip out.

"-about the absence of romantic intimacy between them for quite some time. However, he and Lady Lunafreya share a bond that will outlast time. I cannot say the same for _our_ bond if you insist on poisoning my ears with more of your nonsense. This isn't about you intruding on Noct's responsibilities, oh no. This is about you being unforgivably ignorant of your qualities."

Prompto was as relentless as Titan. "But why would Noct want something like _me?_ I mean, look at me, Iggy. I'm not exactly royal material here. I'm…well…I'm not…really anything. And stop looking at me like that. You're scaring me."

"Well, I'm sorry, but you've just about exhausted my patience," Ignis snarled, not at all apologetic, eyes burning holes through Prompto's skull. "Forgive me, little brother, but this must be said. Out of the three idiots I'm forced to spend my life with, you're the easiest to be around. I find your presence comforting, relaxing, _cleansing._ I'm sure His Highness feels the same. So to hear such profane remarks is to hear inexcusably disgusting garbage."

Noctis' former classmate opened his mouth to protest, but Ignis shot him a look that would've frightened Ramuh.

"I did not permit you to speak. You've said enough. I haven't known you long, but I've known you long enough to know that your ignorance can, in no way, be justified. How dare you have me interrupt a perfectly good cup of coffee to hear such lunacy? You are beautiful, little brother. Beautiful and warm and kind and delightfully creative. Any man or woman would be blessed by the Six to have you."

Prompto's face was unreadable for a moment, bowed, forcing Ignis into deafening silence. He then lifted it, a tiny, tearful smile gracing it.

"Iggy?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for being my friend. Sorry about ruining your coffee."

…

The photographer frowned, looking very much like a child expecting treats, only to be told none were going to be given. "You're _really_ not gonna get that look off your face?"

…

"Look, I feel better now, really. All thanks to you! But are you _really_ okay with me, y'know, having feelings for the _Crown Prince?"_

"Are you assuming I'm all right with him having feelings for Gladiolus?"

"C'mon, Iggy, you're not happy for 'em?"

Ignis' voice turned sharp, icy, furious. "No, and as far as I'm concerned, this conversation is over!" And off the boat Prompto went, lifted and tossed in mere seconds, as though the photographer weighed little more than a feather. The gondolier watched it all unfold slack-jawed, not only amazed by how quickly Ignis tossed him off, but by how Ignis could even think of tossing off such a creature. Meanwhile, Prompto flailed in the glistening waters.

" _Iggy! What didja do THAT for?!"_

"What, did you take me lightly? Shame, Prompto. Your ignorance truly knows no bounds!"

" _C'mon, pull me out! Help meeeee!"_

"Chocobos can swim, now swim to shore," Noctis' caretaker purred, suddenly feeling as light as a ray of sunshine. The gondolier turned to him, frowning, torn between his remaining occupant and the helpless blonde photographer flailing in the morning waters.

"Should I-"

"No," Ignis replied sharply, shutting his eyes. "He's more than capable of swimming to safety. Leave him be."

"But he's-"

"Adorable, yes, I know. But not when he's wildly aggravating. Leave him alone, good chap. He'll be just fine. Now, if you don't mind, please point me in the direction of some good entertainment. I'm sure you're aware of some delightful attractions."

" _Heeeeey! Don't leave me! Pleeeease, Ignis, save me! Don't leave me behind!"_

After realizing Ignis had absolutely no intention of asking the gondolier to rescue him, after realizing how stupid it was to think Ignis wouldn't carry out his threat, Prompto swam to shore. And the moment he arrived, he surrendered to tears. Sobs popped out of his mouth like hiccups.

Ignis approved of him, a filthy commoner of no worth, loving the Crown Prince of Lucis. Ignis, the very man that would protect Noctis from the Six, approved of _him._ Him. Prompto. A stupid, worthless clown with a camera.

A father and his two children gathered Prompto out of shallow waters, worriedly murmuring to him, their voices nothing but blurs as he surrendered to tears.


	4. Salvation

Author's Note: I spent the first day of my new job looking forward to posting this, thanks to the support this adventure has received. You all made my day, afternoon and night. I'll most likely spend all day tomorrow looking forward to posting the next chapter. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart!

The gift-giving concepts in this story were inspired by the story of the paopu fruit in Kingdom Hearts. Also by the art of giving chocolate in Japan.

This chapter was inspired by Nier's 'Kaine-Escape' and 'Kaine-Salvation'. Oh, and one more thing-if you haven't watched the Prompto AMV called 'worthless', watch it. Please. It's only a few minutes long. Watch it. I beg you. Watch it. And if you're enjoying the in-game Moogle Chocobo Carnival, let me know how it is! :)

* * *

Preparations for the Moogle Chocobo Carnival were in full swing. Altissia was being turned into an idyllic dreamscape, transformed by hands that couldn't create quickly enough, by spirits that wouldn't be able to rest until the transformation was complete. Evening had fallen upon the realm of dreams, lighting up spirits that wouldn't be able to sleep until the carnival's arrival, glazing exhibitions with magic that wouldn't be found anywhere else. In anticipation of an event they wouldn't soon forget, Altissia's citizens had been transformed into children, youthful souls that believed anything was possible. The world was at peace, tranquility that should've been cemented into time's infinite veins.

Except for Ignis' corner of the world. A certain someone wasn't having that great of a night.

Ignis' anger could've incinerated Altissia's entire inn. An experiment had just gone South, and Ignis had been in the crossfire, barely emerging from volcanic chaos. The evening's soft glow evaded him as he stormed towards the door, ready to answer urgent knocks with no small amount of reluctance, all the while fuming at his roommate: "Really, Gladio, was it _that_ difficult?! All you had to do was follow simple instructions! _Simple!_ A _child_ could've have adhered to them!"

Clad in a Moogle cap, the intimidating, fearsome Gladiolus defended himself: "Lighten up, Princess. Nothing wrong with putting a spin on things once in a while. You seem to have forgotten that we're here to have fun."

" _You_ seem to have forgotten that I intend to _relax,_ you blithering dolt, and I cannot relax if you send me to an early grave!"

"Gotta beg to differ, Iggy," Iris' brother chuckled, infinite affection painting his face. "Once you're up there with the Big Guys, you can relax all you want. You won't have to worry about me blowing up kitchens anymore."

"By the Six, Gladdy, you've got to be the most _infuriating-"_

Eos' biggest Moogle winked at him, giving him the gun all the while. "You called me Gladdy. You're not _that_ mad at me, are you?"

"Please shut up," Ignis groaned, setting his hand on the doorknob. The team's titan had done nothing but torment him for hours on end. Sure, their day was filled with laughter, happiness Ignis never thought he'd see on such a grand scale, but Gladiolus almost having the kitchen go up in smoke put an end to the peace. Perhaps their visitor would bring the peace Ignis desperately needed to return. Perhaps-

It would be the most annoying creature in all of Eos. "Hi," the perpetually aggravating creature smiled, clad in a chocobo hat, radiant with light and love Ignis held infinitely dear. The quintessence of purity stood before him, a stuffed Moogle tucked in one arm, eyes shining with hope, heartache and panic. Ignis couldn't help but roll his eyes, incensed by the sight of a faultless creature that was completely blind to his own light.

"Shiva's breath, what do _you_ want?"

Gladiolus stepped forth, shaking his head. "Lay off the kid, Iggy. Come in, Prompto."

The worry on the photographer's heart shot a volley of arrows into Gladio's heart. Both hearts, actually, but Ignis was occupied with suppressing the urge to throw Prompto out of the window. "Did I come at a bad time?" the gunslinger asked, taking a step back, ready to withdraw if the answer was even remotely close to a 'yes'. But Iris' brother shook his head, smiling, eyes aflame with friendliness.

"No, you're fine. Our Princess is just throwing a temper tantrum right now. Don't worry about it."

"I'd be just _fine_ if you hadn't ruined our evening!"

"See if I ever want to cook anything with _you_ again."

"Mind telling us what you want?" Ignis growled at the flustered chocobo, eyes flashing, the fire within them cutting through the night. Prompto stepped into their room, hugging his new Moogle friend, somehow finding the strength to speak. It was through memories that had just been born, the memories he created with Ignis on their gondola ride. Noctis' advisor had been just as furious then, every inch of his anger coming out of pure, wonderful, undeserved love. "Nothing much," the gunner replied, his voice coming out as a gentle, fragile breeze.

"Just wanted to say thank you. You know, for earlier. You were really great to me back there, Iggy."

"You couldn't have _called_ and told me that?"

Prompto turned to Gladiolus, helpless, worried and amused all at once. "What did you do to him? You didn't tell him you'd rather eat Cup Noodles instead of his cooking again, did you?"

"No, not really. Just thought it would be great if he taught me how to whip up some chocolate. You know, in time for the carnival. Thought it would be fun to play around in the kitchen for a bit, but apparently, I was wrong."

The chef let out a loud sigh, shoulders slumped. "If the two of you aren't going to do anything but make fun of me, I'd rather be left alone, thank you," he declared, setting his hands on the younger man's shoulders, shoving him towards the exit. But Prompto tore away from him, still urgent, still bearing so much that needed to be said. Eyes made of the moon and daybreak tore into him, pleading with him to listen. "I'm sorry, Iggy, please don't go," he whimpered, tugging on his friend's arm.

"Wait. Just hold on. I just need a few minutes. Please."

Gladiolus' eyes darted between his two brothers, shining with concern. "For _what?_ You two all right?"

The Moogle-wielding photographer turned to the outdoorsman, cheeks as red as rubies. "I think so," he replied, soft hope uniting with apprehension. "I took Iggy on a boat ride and told him I'm in love with Noct."

Iris' brother frowned, looking as though Prompto had just spent an odd amount of time telling them their own names. "Think you took the wrong guy on the boat ride, but okay, so?"

Disbelief united with horror in Prompto's eyes, letting Ignis and Gladiolus into a frightened spirit that could easily be broken. "See, that's what I mean. You guys act like it's not a big deal but it _is._ I mean, come on. Don't you guys get it? I'm in love with the Crown Prince of Lucis. Me. Prompto. Yeah, he's not into Luna but they're gonna be friends forever, so that's okay. That doesn't knock out how _weird_ this all is. How this shouldn't even be happening."

Gladiolus' voice was a quiet roar, every word enveloped in a storm of fury. "I think I know why Iggy's so pissed at you, kid. Better start makin' some sense unless you want to lose that pretty head of yours."

"I'm sorry, it's just…I…you guys shouldn't let me-"

" _I've had enough!"_

The winds of infinite wrath had been summoned, and were determined to give no quarter. "You," Noctis' advisor roared, pointing at Gladio. "You've done _nothing_ but grate on my nerves for the last two hours! You," he went on, pointing at Prompto. "You've done nothing but spout the most _ridiculous_ nonsense I've ever heard! What is Noct doing, pray tell, flying to the bloody moon? Bringing all of you here was a _mistake!"_

Gladiolus set a comforting, loving hand on his partner-in-crime's shoulder. "I'm on your side, Ignis, but loosen up. You're making the kid cry and that's something I won't _ever_ let slide."

"It's okay, Gladdy, really. Iggy's not being a bully, it's just….he's just…it's just because he-"

Memories, so many memories, all of them warm, wonderful, happy, stole Prompto's voice. His vision slipped away as tears burned his eyes. He soon found not one but two sets of arms about him, their very presence exuding immeasurable kindness, heart, patience. Treasures he believed he didn't deserve, but absorbed as though he had been starving for light since the dawn of time. "Thanks, guys," the photographer sobbed, gathering the strength to speak, ripping himself open and letting out every last drop of gratitude.

"Ignis, Gladio, thank you. Thank you so much. Thanks for trusting me. I love you guys, okay? And I'm sorry I made you mad at me, Iggy."

"Give him your Moogle, that'll make him feel better," the titan of the team grinned, giving Prompto a fond slap on the back. "What Princess doesn't love cute, cuddly critters?"

"This one in particular annoys me to no end," Ignis shot back, no longer incensed but slightly aggravated, soft, referring to their gunslinger. "By Shiva's bells, what I wouldn't give to have you see yourself through our eyes. Oh, and by the way, Noct _doesn't_ have eyes for Gladiolus."

"He doesn't?" Prompto asked, just as immaculate as a newborn baby, eyes fluttering.

The bladesman settled a hand on the top of his little brother's head. "That's right, light of my life," he replied, smiling, made of endless illumination. "I'm afraid he's got his heart set on someone else."

"Who?"

Gladio stepped forward, loving yet firm, merry yet burdened with heartache. "You. You're the one, kid."

Prompto stepped away from them, eyes afire with curiosity, disbelief, wonder. He held his breath with a racing heart, mind racing over Gladio's words, clutching his stuffed companion close. Then-

"Yeah right. Like Noct would _ever_ go for me. Nothing's ever that easy. It's gotta be someone else. It would make more sense if he had his eyes on _Cid._ But that doesn't mean I don't wanna tell him. I _need_ to tell him how I feel. He deserves to know, because we've been friends for a really long time, and he deserves that honesty. And you guys believe in me. You're okay with me. I'm nothing special, no big deal, really, but you're okay with me. I don't wanna let you guys down, so I've got to at least _try_ to tell him how I feel."

Ignis and Gladiolus exchanged glances, each one reflecting on the innocent yet deep, resilient light filling their corner of the world. It was strange, how a spirit so pure, so strong, could be so oblivious to the light he carried. Their spirits painted in a thousand shades of confusion, they could do nothing gaze upon the photographer before them. Luckily for them, Prompto drew them out of disbelief's relentless, deafening silence. "Would you mind helping me again, Iggy?" he asked, eyes ablaze with hope, light and magic.

"I know you're kinda peeved at me, but I really need it. I'd appreciate it."

Ignis was as soft as moonlight. "What is your heart's desire?"

"I was hoping you'd help me make chocolate. I know Gladio blew up the kitchen, and I'm sorry, but maybe you could help him out again. The three of us could make chocolate together, and…I dunno. I wanna give Noct something special when I tell him. I read that if you give someone a gift during the fireworks show, you'll be together forever. Noct may not feel the same way I do, but…at least we won't ever be torn apart, right?"

The advisor eyed him, radiant with tenderness, curiosity. "And you don't want to purchase a gift from one of the vendors?"

Prompto's eyes pierced him with determination so strong, it was celestial. "I could, but…I want…I want _you_ to help me, Iggy. Please?"

Gladiolus patted Ignis on the back, beaming. "Wanna give it a go, Princess?"

Ignis glared at him as though his answer should've been obvious. "Of _course_ I do. Why wouldn't I? But before we begin, please remove your hat. Wear it during the lesson and I won't be able to concentrate."

"Oh. The kid gets to carry a Moogle, but I can't wear my hat?"

Noctis' tactician gave him a smile so velvety, it was seductive.

"Tell me when you become as appealing as our dear photographer. My answer might change."


	5. Memories of Love

Author's Note: This chapter was named after Synkro's 'Memories of Love', from their Broken Promises album.

Thank you for being here, so much. It means the world to me!

* * *

It had been a while since Prompto met the night with a smile, but that night saw him beaming like a ray of light that had just taken its first flight.

As he walked back to the room he shared with Noctis, a powerful magnitude of joy swept through him, flushing out the poisons that tormented him in days past. It was late but his spirits were high, shining as bright as the stars that sang above Altissia. Evening was something he normally found frightening, as nightmares assaulted him the moment he shut his eyes, but dreams promised to embrace him that night. The warm glow of joyous memories had flushed away that fear, replacing shivers with winds of kindness. Tenderness he'd never leave behind, even at the end of his days.

Ignis and Gladiolus gave him his newest round of memories, causing his corner of the world to overflow with happiness. Noctis' advisor agreed to teach him the art of baking chocolate, and even agreed to give Gladio another chance at bat (despite wanting to murder his counterpart in his sleep). So for the last three hours Prompto knew nothing but the sounds, sights and colors of joy, all coming from Ignis' warm, velvety explanations, chocolate's electric fragrance and Gladio's triumphant grins. It took a thousand spills, twenty chocolate bars and a run to Altissia's market, but it was finally accomplished, the art of crafting beautiful monuments to love. All thanks to his two friends. It was because of them he returned to his room carrying two things: a smile and a gift bag. Two treasures borne of relief, love and light.

Gladio was babysitting his Moogle plush for the night, claiming he needed it to soothe Ignis' frail nerves but secretly in love with the creature himself.

A familiar song greeted him, each note dancing on the air like leaves gracing a lake. Prompto realized the song was his own; he had started humming, luminous because of the friends he loved so much. The song came to a halt once he arrived at his door, though. Just a few inches from the door, the photographer focused his attention on the voice within. It didn't sound like Noctis was alone, and once Prompto moved closer, a nervous chocobo realized his friend was delivering more confessions. What exactly was going on?

Sadness enveloped the artist's spirit, but Prompto quickly shook it off. If Noctis was revealing his feelings to his _one true love,_ he wouldn't interrupt. He wouldn't stop him, wouldn't protest, wouldn't do anything. He loved the prince beyond words, and would go on loving him even as he shared his life with another. Besides, it didn't really sound like anyone else was in the room. Noct was going at his confessions full throttle, but no responses ever came in the wake of his words. Perhaps it was safe. Perhaps-

He'd find Noctis talking into his phone. Sitting on the sofa. Wearing a black mariachi outfit.

"I can't go another minute without letting you know how I feel. You mean _everything_ to me. From the moment you walked into my life, I knew I wouldn't be able to-"

Keep himself from falling off the sofa, as Prompto cut through his practice confession with a masamune.

"Seriously, dude? Can you get _any_ lamer? And what are you wearing?"

As a beaming photographer closed the door behind himself, Noctis scrambled back onto their sofa, gasping as though an assassin had just attempted to strangle him to death. "J-j-just a carnival outfit," he stammered, furious at being caught, cheeks burning darker than Ifrit's flames. It was at that moment Noctis realized how much he hated himself, wishing he had _never_ teased Prompto over their elementary school meeting. He clutched his phone to his chest, burning holes in his friend's head, daring him to laugh even just for a second.

"Just some party favors! No big deal. What's it to you anyway?"

"Nothing," Prompto laughed, eyes glowing like the stars hanging above a realm of dreams. He sat next to his visibly frustrated friend, emitting affection that knew no end. And it was at that moment he realized Noctis looked more like a chocobo than _he_ did, even though he still had on his fluffy yellow bird hat. "Sorry, didn't mean to ruin your practice," he went on, landing an affectionate arm about the prince's shoulders.

"Don't worry about a thing. You've got it covered. When you let him or her know, you'll knock it out of the park. Oh, and by the way, sorry about thinking it was Gladio. Iggy let me know it wasn't him."

Noctis began to pout. "You'll listen to Iggy the Diva but you won't listen to _me?_ I tried to tell you that," he said, giving his friend a light push. For the next forty seconds, a beaming Prompto and a playfully indignant Noctis pushed each other, the latter feeling a bit better because the truth was still hidden. He then eyed the bag tucked into the photographer's arm, suddenly seized by a wave of nausea. "So," the prince murmured, running a hand through Prompto's hair, insides boiling as though he had been poisoned.

"What's with the bag?"

"It's nothing," a blushing gunslinger instantly replied, tearing himself away from his friend's grasp, clutching the bag to his chest. Noctis bit his bottom lip, suppressing the urge to jump out of the nearest window because Prompto was evidently in love with someone else. The bag proved it. It was too pretty to _not_ be a gift. Prompto's response to his question didn't make him feel any better.

 _Nothing, huh? Nobody carries around a bag like that for no reason. Nothing my ass. It's got a cute little ribbon around it and everything!_

"It's not a big deal," a flustered chocobo told him, tugging on his arm. The wildfire inside Prompto's cheeks darkened with every word he spoke. "It's just…Iggy helped me make chocolate. Chocolate I wanna give someone during the fireworks show. That's all."

 _Who?!_ Noctis fumed inwardly, as Prompto gave him a look that shot a thousand arrows into his flesh, a look of shyness and sweet, sweet innocence, innocence he apparently was _giving someone else-_

 _Titan's fists, who in the hell is it?! Cindy? That girl in the arcade?! Ignis?! Prompto DOES spend a ton of time gawking at him while he cooks, and hangs on his every word. Doesn't help that he IS incredibly hot, has an incredibly hot accent, is incredibly smart-GODS, what if it IS Ignis?!_

And for the first time since Regis' passing, Noctis thought of his father with pangs that would surely resurface much later: _Why didn't you tell me I had such bad luck, old man? Couldn't you let me know about this damn curse I've got on my shoulders?! Thanks for nothing, you-_

"You okay, Noct?"

"Y-y-yeah, th-thanks," the prince lied breathlessly, scratching the back of his neck, still clad in mariachi gear. "I was just thinking about how happy I am to see you with a smile on your face. Cute hat, by the way," Noctis grinned, peeking underneath Prompto's chocobo hat. "It suits you."

"R-r-really?" the gunner asked, heart skipping beats, lighter than air as it danced across a galaxy of stars. Noctis gave him a wink that set his spirit on fire.

"I'm totally serious right now. Well, I may not _look_ serious right now, because of my smokin' new outfit, but I am. Definitely serious about how adorable you are, freckles and all. And yeah, I would've said that if you _hadn't_ lost the weight."

Shock slammed into Prompto as though Noctis had just transformed into Ramuh. Catching that sky-high disbelief, Noctis quickly went on, every word encased in the greatest fondness, misinterpreting his friend's emotions as horror: "Don't get me wrong. I'm _proud_ of what you did. The effort and heart you put into losing that weight was incredible. You could _never_ catch me putting that much effort into anything. But you still would've been Prompto."

The Crown Prince pinched his friend's cheek. "There just would've been more of you to love, that's all."

So it happened, that meteoric rush of adrenaline, panic and excitement, flooding Prompto so violently he thought he'd burst. There Noctis was, mariachi hat and all, smiling at him with a thousand shades of love and it was just too difficult. Too difficult to keep everything bottled up.

Heart racing at a speed beyond measure, clutching the bag of chocolates Ignis taught him how to make, Prompto took a deep breath.

"Noct?"

"What's up, sunshine?"

"Noct, I…I…um…I…I lo-"

 _Knock knock knock!_

"Sorry, I'll get it," the prince sighed, dashing off the sofa (while leaving behind a breathless, rosy cheeked chocobo). Prompto used his free hand to clutch his throat, realizing he was seconds away from opening himself to a world of stars, colors and light, so much warm, beautiful light. He found some comfort in hearing that one of the inn's staff members had come to deliver a complimentary carnival basket, a gift filled with a variety of cookies and teas-something Ignis would definitely love. Certainly much more than a stuffed Moogle.

Noctis warmly thanked the deliveryman with a tip of his hat, then sent him off with a smile. Setting the gift basket onto the table, the prince returned his attention to a blushing, panting Prompto.

"Sorry about that. What were you trying to tell me, again?"

"Nothing, buddy," the photographer chuckled, shaking his head, relief and sadness slamming into him so hard it was nauseating. "Just that I _love_ what you're wearing! You look pretty cool!"

Noctis eyed him with folded arms. "Cool, huh? I think you're mocking me."

"Mocking you? Oh no, buddy, no mocking going on here."

"Is that so?"

"That's so," Prompto pouted, face very much like an aggravated bird's. "Take it or leave it. I said your new threads were cool, and _that's_ what I'm sticking to."

"Stick to it all you want," the young swordsman growled, approaching the huffy gunslinger as though he were a menacing beast. The closer he grew to the fluffy yellow bird sitting on the sofa, the greater the bird's fear became. Noctis was ready to pounce, Prompto shrank back, wishing he hadn't given his Moogle to Gladiolus-

" _You're mocking me and I don't appreciate it_!"

"That's _your_ problem! Noct, what are you doing?! Stop!"

Big, black, floppy hat falling to the ground, Noctis began to wrestle with his friend. Prompto fought back, desperately trying to keep his bag out of Noctis' reach all the while, knowing it was exactly what his friend was after. The prince confirmed his fears a moment later.

"Give me that damn bag!"

"No! Leave me alone! I'll tell Iggy on you!"

"If you don't give it to me, I'll _force_ it out of your cold, dead hands!"

Prompto shoved the bag of chocolates deep into his pocket. Noctis continued tangling with him. The photographer continued to struggle against him. There was barely any distance between them as they wrestled, heartbeats throbbing in their ears, the night racing through their veins like fire. Prompto noticed his body becoming painfully heavy and light all at once, pinned to the sofa by Noctis', so close to the one that gave him life morning, noon and night. It was soft yet loud, beautiful yet frightening, the distance between them, and just when Prompto thought their game was over-

Noctis pressed his lips against his, eyes closed, ravenous, kissing him as though Prompto was his only hope for air.


End file.
